


【SD花+流．中短篇】“仙道之死”的真相！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．中短篇（文：十甫） [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．中短篇】“仙道之死”的真相！（文：十甫）

“下午好，这里是ABC（All Bullshit Communication）电视台，我是‘八一八诸事好’的主持人，诸方八。今天，我们‘八一八’将为大家继续追踪前阵子震撼全日本的‘谁杀死神奈川陵南高中的篮球明星──仙道彰’新闻。

首先，在‘八一八’节目正式开始前我们先来个案件重温：

某年某月某日，在神奈川县高中篮球决赛前夕，陵南高中篮球队中的明星选手──仙道彰被发现横尸于自家住处。根据现场所留下的线索和法医的判断，仙道彰被证实是他杀而非自杀，警方稍后便拘捕了五名嫌犯。他们是湘北高中篮球队的樱木花道、三井寿、流川枫、赤木刚宪、宫城良田。经过警方的盘问，以及从他们的教练安西光义的侧面了解，终于从他们的回答中找到了蛛丝马迹，并成功将杀死仙道的凶手逮捕，他就是在去年全国高中篮球赛中备受瞩目、自称‘天才’的樱木花道。然而，就在警方欲将他提控时，有一个自称杀死仙道的‘真凶’却到警局自首，令这宗本来已明朗化的凶杀案又添扑朔迷离。而更让人感到惊异的是，仙道彰的尸体竟神祕失踪了。后来，已被逮捕的樱木花道在证据不足的情况下，被警方释放了。

究竟樱木花道是不是凶手？真凶又是谁？仙道彰的尸体为何会失踪？今天，我们‘八一八’将为各位观众一一解惑。有请我们今天出场的嘉宾，湘北高中篮球队的选手──赤木刚宪、三井寿、宫城良田、流川枫以及樱木花道现场解述。大家掌声鼓励。”

经过诸方八一番长篇大论的新闻重温后，被叫到名字的湘北五子在观众的掌声中鱼贯登场，并排排坐在早已在台上为他们准备的长沙发上。只见先登场的赤木首先坐在沙发的最左边，紧接出场的三井则坐在沙发中央。然后登场的宫城看了看已坐在沙发上的两人，并没佔据尚空的沙发右边，反而选择坐在赤木与三井的中间。至于跟着宫城之后上场的流川，因为被最后登场的樱木抢先佔了沙发的最右边而与他拳来脚往大打出手，湘北其他三子加以调停却又使场面更混乱以致节目被迫中断了两分钟。经主持人诸方八调停后，这五人终于乖乖安坐在沙发上，而脸上各自隐约可见的瘀青和嘴角挂彩可见刚刚的场面“激烈”。

“抱歉，因技术上的错误，‘八一八’刚刚中断了两分钟，浪费了各位观众们的宝贵时间，我诸方八先在向大家鞠躬道歉。为了不再浪费各位的时间，我们就立刻直捣主题吧──到底是谁杀死了仙道彰？！

首先，我们先问问被释放的前嫌犯樱木花道。仙道是你杀的吗？”

“呸！我才没杀那刺蝟头！我都说我不是凶手了，到底要说多少次你们才相信？！”乍然被问的樱木立即发飙。

“哦好好，那我们换个问题。你有手枪吗？”

“又来了！我他妈的就是因为没有拥枪才被释放的好不好？我再说一遍，刺蝟头不是我杀的！他是我要打败的人，他都还没机会被本天才我打败，我干嘛要杀他！”樱木又被激怒了，差点想站起来揍人，但在被流川骂了声“白痴”后，又安坐在位子上，只是扭头瞪住坐在他右边的流川。

诸方八抽出手帕擦了擦额头，然后眼睛瞟向坐在沙发赤木与三井之间的宫城问道，“既然樱木坚决否认拥枪，那么宫城当初为何要如此指控樱木呢？你是故意诬陷他的吗？”

宫城抬眼瞪他一下说，“我没诬陷花道，他的确有手枪，那手枪还是我陪他去买的，他说他要用来射麻雀，他每天早上都被麻雀声吵醒，烦不胜烦。”

“吓？那是把玩具枪？”

“我有说过是真枪吗？”宫城朝诸方八翻了翻白眼。

“那我们继续下一个问题。赤木，为何你会指控流川是杀死仙道的凶手？”

“是三井告诉我的。”赤木不急不徐地答道。

“喂喂，我只是告诉你，流川有一阵子常到仙道的家去而已，并没说他是凶手唷！”三井连忙抗议，“而且他今年内都没去过。”

“那三井，你为何这么肯定流川今年内没去过仙道的家？”诸方八立即打蛇随棍上。

“因为樱木今年开始都找我陪练篮球了，没去找仙道。”

“为什么樱木不去找仙道了，流川就不去仙道的家了？”诸方八继续问道。

“这个……”三井的脸突然可疑地红了红，“切！当事人都在，你直接问他好了。”

于是诸方八把矛头转向流川，“流川，请问你在今年以前都常去仙道的家吗？”

流川看了樱木一眼，“嗯。”见樱木突然握紧了拳头，便又继续说道，“我去警告他别再骚扰白痴。”

“你说谁是白痴！”“谁是白痴？”樱木花道的吼声与诸方八的提问同时发出。

“你！”流川看着樱木答道，理也不理诸方八。

“死狐狸！你干嘛骂我白痴？！我还不是因为你常去找刺蝟头才去找他的吗？”樱木不满地向流川抗议，但声音不带怒意。

“是你常去我才去！”流川反驳。

“是你！”

“是你！”

“臭狐狸，是你！”

“是你！白痴！”

两个人旁若无人般地吵起了毫无营养的架来，而湘北其他三人则一脸看热闹的样没有阻止的意思。

诸方八再擦了擦额头，“看来你们俩的感情并不像传闻中那样不友好……可是，樱木，为何当初你的供词里说‘流川讨厌你’？”

“我没有讨厌你。”

没想到先回答的却是流川，现场突时变得鸦雀无声。

不想场面变冷的诸方八连忙说，“这我们都知道，你在供词上说了。可是，既然你不讨厌樱木，为何樱木会有那样说呢？”

大家眼睛立刻瞟向樱木等他解惑，当然流川也不例外。

樱木见大家都看着他，脸突然变得通红，“嗯嗯……那个……”嗫嚅了一阵子道，“他……因为他突然嫌我家吵不肯在我家过夜了……”

现场一片哗然。

“所以，你才去买那把枪射麻雀吗？”诸方八在观众哗然声稍停时问道。

“喂！那是玩具枪，我没有杀仙道！”樱木再次申明自己不是杀死仙道的凶手。

“真白痴！我不去你家，你不会到我家吗？”流川看着又再次紧握双拳的樱木，突然说道。

此言一出，现场又变得喧闹起来，甚至有人高声叫道“樱木，流川在等着你去他家过夜！你真是白痴呀！”然后爆笑连连。

樱木突然站起来指着观众席骂道：“啰嗦！你们吵死了！”反手拉起流川的前臂，“狐狸我们走！”

流川顺势站起来，然后握着樱木的手说，“走。”两个人就这样十指紧扣地头也不回起离开“八一八”节目台，无视主持焦急召回声，也不理后场人员的拦阻。

“我们也走吧，这节目真无聊。”三井“霍”一声也站了起来，招呼宫城一起走。

“这班傢伙……”赤木呼了口气，站了起来无奈地摊开了手。

“你不是也要走了吧？赤木同学……”诸方八见赤木站了起来，立即可怜兮兮地问道。

赤木摇了摇头，低声说：“抱歉，我一个人撑不下去了。”赤木向观众鞠了一躬，然后在主持诸方八的“喂喂”声中离开了节目现场。

据说，“八一八诸事好”这个节目并没有因此而收摊，反而越来越红，因为他们后来相继爆出“仙道彰之死”原是安西教练联合仙道彰一手策划的戏，用以观察湘北队员们的团结度以及樱木与流川更多的情事，大大地满足了观众的好奇心之余，也为湘北篮球队累积了更多的人气，让他们到哪里比赛都像带了自家的啦啦队去，使他们士气如虹，一路过关斩将，终完成了称霸全国的壮举。

十言甫语：这篇是我不服气《谁杀死仙道？》这逻辑题而写的文，谁说流川讨厌樱木的我一定跟他拼了！


End file.
